In the Room of Requirement
by l.sherbet
Summary: When Harry and Draco end up as partners for a Potions project, working in the Room of Requirements, things start to go very wrong for Draco. How will Harry react when he realizes what is going on? WARNING: slash, HP/DM.


Yeah, I know I should be updating Since That Night, but right now I really really want to write a Harry/Draco oneshot, okay?

Snape swept into the dungeons, his robes billowing behind, and glared threateningly at the gathered mass of students. The talking ceased immediately. "The end of seventh year is ominous. It is now time for you to prove to me what you have learned through your schooling at Hogwarts -- or what you have not learned," he added, his gaze sweeping over Harry, who stared back unblinkingly.

He walked down the isle menacingly, stopping at Parvati Patil to pull the note she had just been about to pass to Lavender out of her hand. "You will be brewing a potion, no doubt the most difficult you have ever experienced in your school years. I will assign you a partner who will -- let's say -- _compliment_ your skill level."

With a sudden flick of his wand, the instructions for the project appeared on the blackboard. "Your partner will also be from another house. Any questions?"

The class was speechless. Pansy Parkinson seemed on the verge of tears at thought of being paired with a Gryffindor, and Seamus Finnigan was glaring at the Slytherins.

Snape broke the silence with another nasty addition. "I have prepared a potion that will decide your partner for you. Everyone will take a goblet, and it will become evident as to who will be paired with who."

Before anyone could protest or ask a question, the Potions Master waved his wand once, and potion appeared on every desk in the classroom.

The students looked around, clearly hesitating, and Snape barked, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Drink! I haven't poisoned it, I can assure you that!"

Slowly, the assembled Gryffindors and Slytherins raised their goblets to their lips and swallowed the thick, repugnant potion. An identical grimace appeared on every face in the room.

For a second, everyone looked around, puzzled, as nothing was happening. But then, suddenly, Dean Thomas gave a cry as his robes turned a light blue color. Across the room, Blaise Zabini's immaculate attire underwent a similar change, turning the exact same shade of blue. Horrified, Dean turned to Snape, who gave a curt nod. "Partners."

In a few minutes, everyone's robes had changed color, pairing a very disgruntled Ron with Pansy Parkinson. In the end, Draco Malfoy was left wearing silver robes, but without a partner. The class looked around, and in a split second, realized that the only one who hadn't changed color yet was Harry Potter. Harry swiveled around to look at them all, demanding, "What are you looking at?" But he saw Malfoy and immediately turned red as he realized that his robes were turning silver. The other students could only guess if he was red from embarrassment or anger.

--

_Where is he?_ Harry thought to himself angrily. He had asked Malfoy to meet him at the Room of Requirement at 7 o' clock, as soon as dinner was over, to get a head start on their project. After all, he would need top grades on his Potions NEWTS if he was to become an Auror.

In frustration, he begin to pace back and forth in the chamber the Room had provided for their project. When he heard a light tapping on the door, he headed over to open it, relieved.

"Why are you so late? I told you 7 o' clock!"

"Relax, Potter. I'm only fifteen minutes late. I had some -- ah -- other business to attend to. Now shall we get started?" Malfoy was the same as ever.

--

Harry and Malfoy were both sitting at a table in the Room of Requirement, doing their own separate parts of the project. However, a slight tension was in the air, and Harry, being himself as usual, did not notice. Malfoy was repeatedly glancing at Harry. His eyes were fearful.

Breaking the silence, he said quietly, "Did you have to choose the Room of Requirement, Potter?"

Harry looked up, surprised. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing... it's just that I... well, it doesn't matter now anyway. Never mind."

--

"We might as well call it a night."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with him for once. "Wow, we've done a lot more work than I would have expected."

Malfoy nodded slightly, and an awkward silence lapsed.

"Well, good night then." Harry started toward the door, when a popping noise behind him caused him to stop and turn around. In the center of the room was a large bed. "What the hell?"

Malfoy swore under his breath, and his face paled. "Just leave, Potter."

With a sudden rush of understanding, Harry realized why Malfoy did not prefer the Room of Requirement. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

Malfoy turned a bright shade of red. "Why do you care Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed. "Malfoy!"

"I -- I'm sorry... I can't..." Malfoy looked aghast and quickly directed his gaze to the floor.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked at Harry angrily. "If you're planning to tell the whole school, you can stop that right now. Word of this is not leaving here tonight."

"_What_?"

"Not a word, Potter. You can't tell anyone." Malfoy's eyes were filling with tears and his voice was shaking.

"Wait -- tell anyone _what_?"

"Damn! That I have an attraction for you! What else do you think it was?"

Something clicked in Harry's brain as he registered the beds and the lights dimming. "Oh..."

The tears Draco had been holding in suddenly broke loose, and he turned around, hoping Harry hadn't noticed.

He had. "Malfoy, look at me. Malfoy!" Realizing this wasn't working, Harry took a different path. "Draco."

He turned around slowly. "What?"

Harry stepped closer to him, reaching over to wipe his tears away. Malfoy hesitated and flinched visibly before allowing himself to be touched.

"In fifth year, I was taught Occlumency. At the time, I hated it. But now, I'm thanking God for it. If you only knew what I've been thinking about you all this time."

"I -- what?" Malfoy was looking at him oddly, and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Harry moved even closer and put his arms around him. "I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy," he whispered quietly, before meeting Draco's lips with his own.

He felt Draco hesitate for a second before returning the kiss passionately. Harry wondered if he was dreaming -- he had been imagining this moment for almost a year, and it was actually happening now!

Pulling back, he looked at Draco before talking quietly. "I wonder what we could do with that bed you've conjured up."

-fin

So what did you think? Review! Tell me, even if you hated it! I don't really mind flames -- after all, the only reason I publish my stories on instead of keeping them in my head is for all you readers who seem to benefit from my crappy imagination!


End file.
